jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia
Mia & Zachary is a 2010 American 3D traditional-animated adventure comedy film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is a spin-off/prequel of the ''Jeremy Universal'' series. The film follows takes place 3 month after the events of JeremyToons: The Movie and takes place two years before the events of ''JeremyToons 2'' and follows Mia and Zachary must team up to find the way to save Mia's home from Harper and Jana's mother, Aveline. Mia & Zachary was released in the United States on June 4, 2010. The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics and fans alike, as well as praising its emotional story and animation. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Anndi McAfee as Mia, a pink-haired girl who is Jeremy and Davina's best friend and Zachary's girlfriend. * Jason Griffith as Zachary, a blue-haired boy who can run with using super speed from Speedy World. He is Jeremy's best friend and Mia's boyfriend. * Kate Higgins as Harper and Jana (Evil Sister), the evil duo mastermind. * Sarah Jessica Parker as Aveline (Evil Mother), a evil, wicked, cruel, selfish, ruthless, and greedy mastermind who is Harper and Jana's mother and plans to take over the entire world. * Katie Crown as Davina, Mia's best friend * Michelle Rodriguez as Lexi, Mia's friend * Cathy Cavadini as Lucille, Zachary's sidekick Coming soon! Production A direct-to-video film featuring Mia, from JeremyToons: The Movie, and Zachary, from Jeremy: Game Discover, had been in the works since 2003, when ''JeremyToons 2'' was still in production, with a release date initially planned for 2005. JeremyWorks Studios announced in January 2007 that Mia and Zachary would be given their own feature film to be directed by Jeremy Carpenter and Scott Young. Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Release Mia & Zachary was theatrically released on June 4, 2010, in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is accompanied by a short film entitled Go Madness!. The film was also converted to the IMAX format. Marketing Trailer * The official teaser trailer was released on May 29, 2009, and was shown before Up, Virtual Journey, Imagine That, Year One, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, G-Force, Aliens in the Attic, and Ponyo. * The first theatrical trailer was released on September 4, 2009, and was shown before The Princess and the Pauper, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Where the Wild Things Are, Astro Boy, A Christmas Carol, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Alternate Reality 2, Old Dogs, The Princess and the Frog, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_The_Squeakquel Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel]. * The theatrical trailer was released on March 5, 2010, and was shown before Alice in Wonderland, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, How to Train Your Dragon, Oceans, Furry Vengeance, and Shrek Forever After. * TV spots began to air between June and July 2010. Video Game Main article: Mia & Zachary (video game) A tie-in video game has been announced to accompany the film's release. It was developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released on Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Xbox 360 on July 13, 2010, in North America, in Europe and Australasia on August 14, 2010, and in Japan on August 20, 2010. Home media Mia & Zachary was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 14, 2010 by Warner Home Video, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label. Television broadcasting Mia & Zachary ''had its network television premiere on ABC Family on Saturday June 23, 2012 at 8:00pm. It then aired on Disney Channel on November 25, 2012. Cartoon Network also aired this movie on December 8 of that year. Disney XD aired this on March 1, 2013. Reception Box office ''Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Transcript Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films